Mobile messaging offers the opportunity of improved productivity for enterprises. Generating mobile notifications from enterprise applications is straightforward. Such notifications allow the end user to be notified in a timely manner regarding important events in an enterprise workflow. For example, employees in a supply chain company can be notified of progress of an item in the order process. Such notices may be sent in various ways, including short messaging system (SMS) messages. However, such notifications do not allow the employee to respond back with actions or directives through the messaging channel.